


conversations with an observer

by jessajordamn



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Poetry, and questions, vaguely inspired by episode 151, very much words describing things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessajordamn/pseuds/jessajordamn





	conversations with an observer

do you mind?   
the batting of eyelids   
over questions asked but left   
unanswered even though the words unsung   
disonantly harmonize to the   
questions still   
  
is there a sensitivity?   
a touch left unfelt   
upon your bare goosebumped arms   
but a gut and a feeling   
intertwined about   
a fear that's not yours

does it bother you?   
knowing he will die without asking   
never muttering that secret   
that you still hear;   
protecting you from damage already done

can't you see   
the bigger picture never kept   
you in mind   
it will dig its claws in   
some other flesh and drag   
you along and you will feel   
everything that's not yours

do you mind?   
someone now has the   
same ideas about dying


End file.
